


Orphan

by asiramx



Series: The New Yellow Paladin [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gyrgan becomes a papa, Hunk (Voltron)-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-01-18 00:59:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12377625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asiramx/pseuds/asiramx
Summary: Gyrgan discovers Hunk injured and decides to take him under his wing.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not confident that I wrote correctly. Idk.  
> Anyways, this will be a series. This fic will only get two chapters while I'm in the process of making another fic.
> 
> Update: A couple of things.  
> Jits=seconds In Gyrgan's language.  
> And Vaeq=hours.

 

 

 

 

 

> "By Willow..."

Gyrgan of the Rygnirath had observed the damage of the now ravaged town. Houses in disarray, rubble scattered on the ground. Fires were being put out due to his friend Blaytz and a few of his troops putting out the fires. The Yellow Paladin could always rely on his friend to help him. Because of the Blue Paladin, the fires were slowly dying down. It would take more than an army. Which was why the Blue Paladin had requested back up. According to him, more of his troops were in route and would take several jits to get to their location. 

A hand rests gently on Gyrgan's shoulders. He looked at who the hand belonged to, "How are you holding up?" The Dalterian said with a concerned look on her face, "You hadn't said much since you arrived."

"Not much to say, I suppose." Gyrgan had spent most of his time trying to find survivors in the rubble. The bruises scattered on his face proved that.  It disheartened him to find no survivors. Not a sound. How could a couple of bandits live knowing that they had killed off a bunch innocent civilians? It made no sense to him, why they had come to the planet Earth. Earth was not valuable to them. Everyone agreed. They were just not up to par. None of the resources Earth had been any good for the rest of the solar system. Several planets had decided to leave Earth be and not bother it. 

"Alfor says he has a good suspicion on who might have done this." Trigel stated; looking just as sad as the Yellow Paladin was, "He had heard chatter over one of their private channels and they claimed responsibility. It was the Tagata Matautia. It was retaliation for us intervening over their battle, several movements ago."  The Tagata Matautia or better known as Matuatia were a dangerous group that liked to start a war over the pettiest of things. It still didn't make sense to him. Why Earth? He guessed the Matuatia think that they get a hold of any planet; no matter how little the resources---

Suddenly a cry was heard. Which brought Gyrgan out of his thoughts. The Two Paladins looked at each other, remaining silent.  Another cry, this time a little louder. Gyrgan immediately went to help. Trigel following closely behind as backup. The cry grew louder and louder as the two leaders drew close to the source, "Where are you?!" Gyrgan exclaimed. The cry was weak; which meant that he had to hurry if he wanted to save their lives. Again, silence. It unnerved him, to be so close. Yet, it was possible that the human succumbed to his injuries.

"...H-Help...."

They both heard it. It was close.

"The sound of that voice. Sounds like a voice of a child..."

"Then we must make haste!" The Rygnirathian sprung into action. Flipping every rubble nearby to see if the child was there. No such luck not yet. He kept looking until he saw a house that was partially destroyed. With his strength; he tore open the door off its hinges. 

"Help..."

It was to the side of him. There was rubble on the ground that was once a ceiling; Surrounding it, was a pool of blood. Gyrgan immediately threw the rubble to the side, as if it was nothing to discover a small child barely clinging onto life. His clothes were covered in blood. He had only one chance to save him and this was going to be it.

"I found him!" Gyrgan shouted. He couldn't celebrate just yet. He had to take him back to his homeworld and have him looked at, "We need to hurry!"

 Trigel ripped off her cloak, wrapping it around the child gently, "This should do  ... for now." The child's eyes fell heavy; The Dalterian waved her hand in front of his face to dissuade the child from falling asleep, "Not yet, little one. You cannot sleep yet." She spoke as gently as possible. 

"I'll let Blaytz know of the situation. It's imperative that the child seeks help."

Gyrgran nodded in understanding. Huddling the child close to him. He sets off towards the Yellow Lion. His eyes peel down to the injured child and see him trying to sleep.

"What is your name?" Gyrgan asked in an attempt to keep the child awake. 

The boy didn't answer at first. He suspected that the child was too weak to answer. Surprisingly, he opened his mouth slowly to respond.

".... Hunk...."

"Hunk sounds like a nickname that of a name." Gyrgan chuckled. More so for the sake of the child. 

"How old are you, Hunk?"

"5..." Hunk said weakly. There were almost to the ship. Hang on, little guy! Gyrgan could see the Lion at the distance. He could hear it's faint rumbling.  The feeling of worry emitting off of it. Worry for both the Paladin and the child that is in Gyrgan's arms. The Yellow Paladin sensed his lion's distress, "Do not worry, Yellow. We will save the child. By Willow, I will save this child!"

 "Where....." The child spoke again, "Where is my mom?"

Gyrgan fell silent upon hearing this. What should he tell Hunk? He was uncertain about the mother's fate. He was alone when he had found Hunk. He couldn't possibly go back. He'll have to let Trigel keep a look out for the mother. If she were to appear--if she was still alive. Gyrgan had to be hopeful. Sadly, the odds seemed to be against it. He was at a loss to what to tell Hunk.

"I... don't---"

His lion's eyes shone a bright yellow, his mouth opening to reveal the entrance to the lion's cockpit. The Paladin rushed inside. The lights in the cockpit immediately shone a bright yellow. A small hum could be heard as the lion turned itself on for its paladin to pilot.

Gyrgan set the child down gently, "Hang on a little longer, okay?"

"I'm tired...."

"You have to stay strong, alright?"

"Okay..."

Gyrgan sat down in his seat immediately, "Let's head out and save this child, Yellow!" The lion roared loudly. The beast took off from the ground. Even though, his lion is at full speed. It was slow. The Yellow Paladin actually felt despair. For him and his lion. They both had the urge to help a child that they barely know. It fueled Gyrgan to have faith that they will arrive safely. Altea had the best healing pods on the planet. His planet, Ryginrath, while having technologies that surpass some of the planets he had visited during his missions. They were not up to par with Altea.

That was where he was going.

"It hurts..." Hunk had started to whimper in the back. Gyrgan had the urge to get up and comfort.

"As Willow as my witness. You will live through this day!"

A rush of energy surges through Gyrgan's veins. His lion flew faster. Normally, it wouldn't be possible. Yellow was pushing himself harder than normal. It worried Gyrgan that he was overheating the lion's engines. 

His lion replied back with a roar. To let his Paladin know that he was going to be okay. Even, if his engines would burn out by the time they arrived at Altea. He owed it to his lion. Big time. He would fix his lion anew when this was over.

Gyrgan brought a panel in front of him. He had to let Coran know that he was on his way. He hoped Trigel had warned Alfor already and there was a medical team being dispatched as he tried to communicate with the royal adviser. It wasn't a ring later until Coran appeared; looking rather worried, "Gyrgan! I heard about what happened back on Earth! Is the child okay? Everything is clear and you can land in front of the castle. We're ready when you are."

"Thanks, Coran." He wasn't relieved, yet. Grygan appreciated the effort that was being put for the child. Truly grateful, "I am forever indebted to King Alfor."

"We are happy to help. Alfor is on his way back."

Gyrgan turns his gaze towards the back, "Are you alright back there?"

Silence befell the cockpit for a moment before the child weakly replied back, "It hurts bad..."

"I only heard vaguely about what happened. However, I didn't hear how the child was injured."

Altea came into view. Gyrgan sets his coordinates to Alfor's castle, "I'm not sure about how he was injured. Mostly from the invaders. It is unforgivable that they hurt an innocent human! A child who could do no harm." His hands were shaking against the controls. It took a lot of him to remain calm.  He would normally wouldn't even think to get this angry. 

He applied full thrusters. Time was against him. 

\----

His lion landed not so gracefully on the landing pads in front of the castle. A team of medics were at a distance; prepared to care for the human child. Some of them nervously, as they never took care of a human before. They had not heard of a human, until this afternoon; when Alfor had given the order. One little error and it could potentially end the child's life.

Coran approached the lion. Steam coming off the vents. His nose wrinkled up at the smell of smoke. The mouth opened to reveal Gyrgan holding the child. Oh my. He was small, like Allura! The medics rushed towards the Paladin and the boy. Taking him from Grygan's arms and rushing towards the castle's infirmary.

"How are you holding up?" Coran inquired. The Yellow Paladin looked ahead where the medics were. Obviously worried about Hunk.

"What?" 

"Are you okay?" Coran repeated. Standing next to Gyrgan. Watching his reaction to this whole affair.

"Will he be alright?"

Coran smiled at the yellow Paladin, "I'm sure he will pull through." He wasn't sure if the boy would make it. His injuries looked serious enough. He probably won't make it to the Pod.

"Do you know who that child is?"

"No." Gyrgan slumped his shoulders, "It matters not. I just want him to be okay."

"Come on." Coran urged. Gesturing his head towards the castle, "Alfor has returned. Along with Zarkon. They have news."

"And the rest?"

"They're on their way back."

\---- 

"They have been taken care of." The Black Paladin said rather bluntly. The Paladins were all in a briefing room. Food had been served. But Gyrgan had not touched it. Still anxious over the injured child that was in the med bay. He had not heard of anything in over a Vaeq. He wished, they told him if the boy lived or not.

"They threatened to start a war for interfering with their affairs." Alfor took a bite of his food, "They needed to be reminded of what might happen to them; if they continued on with their plans."

"Not to mention. They were on their way to the next town over, ready to kill once again." Blaytz cast a worried look over to his friend; who was normally talkative was not as much today. Had not said a word.

"According to the conversations picked up by the Matuatia. It was not just that town. It was almost worldwide."  Trigel explained, rubbing her hand against her forehead due to stress of today's mission, "If you guys hadn't stopped him. I'm not sure if the Earth would have survived this."

Zarkon. Their leader, let out a long drastic sigh, "Alfor almost had us killed. Almost going into battle without me!"

The Altean gave his leader a sheepish smile, "Our lions could handle it---"

A fist slammed onto the table, "Against an entire fleet?! On your own?! I had to bring my army!" 

"As did I. They were on standby---!"

"I told him!" Coran, who had been standing beside Alfor, chirped in, "I told him not to go without you! Your majesty, he could be really reckless!"

"You're not helping, Coran!" 

Trigel sighed and was tempted to leave the two Paladins. Gyrgan had not been paying attention. His eyes trained on the large double door, waiting for the news.

"Friend."

Blaytz took a seat next to Gyrgan. Smiling for his friend's sake, "You're really are something, huh?"

Gyrgan snapped out of his thoughts to glance at the Blue Paladin. Slowly, a smile spreads across his lips, "What do you mean?"

"You're a goddamn hero, Gyrgan."

"Blaytz--"

"You did everything to save that child! I'm proud of you, Buddy!"

"I'll be more relieved when it's determined that he's okay." Gyrgan appreciated the sentiment. Blaytz always knew what to say to cheer him up. Right now, he was just too anxious to realize it.

"Speaking of that." Zarkon cleared his throat to speak once more, "Was it wise to bring him here?" 

Knowing that Zarkon was addressing him. He turns his attention towards his leader, "The child was injured--"

"You could have left him with his people."

"There were no people left." Trigel interjected before the Yellow Paladin had a chance to intervene, "Leaving him alone was not wise either."

"You know how Gyrgan is! He can't just leave people behind! Not even a child!" Blaytz once again to jumped to his friend's defense, "You should be more sympathetic."

"I think bringing a human here wasn't such a good idea. What might happen if we tell him where he was? Or that his family no longer around?

The air surrounding them grew tense. The Yellow Paladin knew that his leader was right. However, if the child asked. He would be the one tell him. It was his responsibility to do so.

"Worry not, Zarkon." Gyrgan spoke up finally,"I will tell him. I was the one who retrieved him, after all. It would be my responsibility. I could not possibly place this burden on any of you."

"And then what? Will you return him to Earth? The Black Paladin grunted. His eyes never leaving Gyrgan's. The Yellow Paladin could not figure out why this bothered his leader.

"Zarkon, enough. Now, it was Alfor's turn to say something, "We will deal with this at a later time."

There was a sudden knock on the door. Which made Gyrgan jump up. Coran, thanking the ancients for this distraction. Rushed towards the double doors to speak to someone outside. He closed it, turned around and gave a thumbs up to Gyrgan.

"He made it!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AYYY! This was supposed to be updated a year ago but recently got my writing groove back so here's the last chapter. A new fic is in the works soon. But that wont be for a while. Not until May, maybe.
> 
> Also, I made a new VLD fic containing Hunk which is here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14126634/chapters/32553021
> 
> Now to finish my RC9GN fic

> “I am surprised; he made it, through. What a strong child!”

“Indeed.” Gyrgan confirmed. Keeping a watchful eye over the sleeping child. The child had bandages wrapped taunt over his body to prevent him from catching infections. The doctors had stated that he is in stable condition and is expected to recover soon.  It was good news for Gyrgan. He had almost thought for a second that he might have lost him.

“What happens now?” Trigel inquired. Her gaze softened at the sight of the child.

“Uh--”The question had him taken aback. He was not sure about what he was going to do yet. He hadn’t thought that far, “I’m not certain. I cannot return him back to his home planet. It is dangerous at the moment. Our armies are still making the rounds to make sure that Tagata Matautia had truly left. He was certain they will come back. Those guys were itching for a fight.

“They won’t dare challenge us again.” The Green Paladin informed him, “I also want to point out that he doesn’t have a home or a family.”

“I’m aware. Poor Kid.” Gyrgan mused. He had been thinking a lot about the human’s circumstances. He had no home, and no living parents. He had been thinking about adopting him. He still wasn’t sure yet. Gyrgan feared that he might not adjust to his planet very well. The boy had gone through so much.

“I have been thinking about taking him under my wing. I want to make sure he is okay with it too.”

“You’re a good guy, Gyrgan.”

“I have hope it works out. I hope my people will accept him.” Gyrgan sighed, “I expect nothing less of them.”

“I’m sure they will.”

“What happens if he asks about his parents?” That was another thing to worry about. Gyrgan didn’t know how to break the news to him.

“Break it to him gently.” Trigel placed her hand on his shoulder to soothe him, “If you like, I can stay with you when you tell him.”

“I appreciate that.”

The child began to stir under the blankets. Slowly, the boy opened his eyes to see two strangers staring at him. Both of them were smiling down at him. Hunk moved his body only to be greeted with a sharp pain which resulted in him crying out in pain. Their smiles faltered and the big guy reached out to soothe his back.

“No! Do not get up child!” He exclaimed. A look of panic on his face, “You’re still hurting!”

“Hurt?” The child rasped. His throat dry and sore. Had he gotten hurt?  Then, it dawned on him. There were two strangers staring at him. He immediately let out a yelp and hid under the covers; trying to hide from the two.

“He's scared.” The Dalterian observed with a frown, “the poor thing.”

“it is okay, child. We are not here to hurt you. I promise you.” Gyrgan reassured gently. He moved his head around to check for his injuries. The sudden movement might have opened some of his wounds.

“I-injured?” He croaked out. Still hidden in the sheets.

“Yes,” She spoke gently, “You were injured. Do you not remember?”

“N-No.” Hunk shook his head. He tried to recall what happened to him. Blank. There was nothing that he could remember, “I-I’m thirsty. Can I get a glass of water?” He coughed; Gyrgan had winced at the sound child was making while he was coughing. It sounded horrible.

“Of course!” Gyrgan went to get up to fetch him some water. Trigel beat him to it, she had already gotten up from the chair and walked towards the door, “I’ll get it.” She reassured her friend, “Why don’t you stay here and spend some time with him?” with that said, she left the two behind.

“Where am I?” The child asked. He slowly emerged to take a quick peek. The walls are white and blue. He could see medical equipment next to him. There were several-- Hunk couldn’t make it out. Pods? Lined up in the back. The bed he was on was really comfy too.  No matter how much he tried to make sense of the place, he couldn’t really get a good grasp on where he was.

After he had looked at everything. He retreated back into his blanket.

“The infirmary.” Gyrgan answered. Giving him a shaky smile, “You’ve been here for sometime.”

“O-Oh.” Hunk coughed again. Much raspier than before. Little droplets of blood escaped from his mouth.

Gyrgan heard the cough and immediately became concerned for his well-being. He grabbed the tissue and cautiously approached the frightened child, “Are you alright?”

“It hurts.” He wheezed. Grasping at his chest tightly, “Why does it hurt?”

“I’ll get something for the pain, alright?” Gyrgan was tempted to place the boy in the pod for further healing now that he was awake, “Will you come out? No one is going to hurt you.”

“A-Am I going to die?”

“Of course not! By willow! What gave you that idea?” He almost died. He couldn't live with himself if he had failed to get to Altea on time.

“Willow?” Hunk asked, slowly emerging from the blankets “What is a willow?”

“Willow” Gyrgan explained with a smile, “Where I’m from, Willow is the Goddess Of The Land. She provides us with trees, and food for us to harvest. We pray to her every single day out of appreciation.”

At that, Hunk’s eyes widened with disbelief, “W-What? Planet?”

Gyrgan’s smile widens; grabbing the child by the shoulders, lying him down on the bed again,  “Yes. I should tell you more about that--”

“I’m back.” Trigel entered the room once again with one of the nurse technicians. She held the cup of water in her hands while the nurse technician held a cup with pink liquid. The nurse in question waved at Hunk with a warm smile on her face. Her hair was blond and tied into a bun. She had blue marks on her face, when her green eyes met Hunk’s, “Hello.” The nurse greeted. Hunk started to shake when he saw another unfamiliar face enter the room. He wanted to hide under the covers again and stay there this time.

“I bumped into her when I was fetching water for the boy. She is going to give medicine for that cough and check his wounds.”

“Come on now.” Gyrgan called out to the small child, “It is alright. She is here to help you.”

“Really?” Hunk whimpered, “She won’t hurt me?”

“No, of course not!”

Hunk clutched onto the blankets tightly; still frightened. The Altean nurse approached him, delicate hands slowly lifted up the shirt that was given to him when he arrived at the castle. White bandages are wrapped tightly around his waist. She slowly removed them; making sure that she was doing this as gently as possible.

“I see.” She remarked as she observed his wounds carefully, “It’s still fresh and the wound isn’t infected.” Hunk flinched at the touch. Tears welled up in his eyes as he was close to crying.

“Can he use the pods?” Trigel asked. She took hold of the child’s hand to comfort him. The poor child’s hands were shaking like a leaf.

“We’re in discussion on rather if he should use the pod or not. Some of my supervisors do not think it’s a good idea. Especially, since the pod is a newer technology that hasn’t been tested on children.” The nurse explained; grabbing another pair of clean bandages from a silver tray and wrapping it around Hunk’s wound, “It seems to me that he might not need it.”

She flashed a smile, In return. Hunk smiles back. However, it was strained. “Would you like your liquid now?”

Hunk pursued his lips, gripping his hand tightly against Trigel’s.

“Drink slowly.” The nurse instructed. She placed the cup to his mouth. Hunk looks towards Gyrgan’s direction; who nodded back.

“It will be alright, Hunk. It’s just for the cough.”

“O-Okay.” He brought his mouth to cup and sipped slowly. Trying to repress himself from vomiting. The liquid tasted gross like any other medicine back on Earth.

“There we are!” She took the cup back, “Now, you can have your water to wash down that nasty aftertaste!”

“Here.” Trigel places the cup under his mouth, “Drink slowly like what the nurse said. I don’t want you to choke.”

Hunk gingerly drank from the cup and swallowed the water slowly so he wouldn’t choke on the liquid. He still felt the after taste. He desperately needed more water, “Can I have more?”

“Of course.” The nurse took the cup in her hands, “Just rest for me, okay?”

“Yes, ma’am.”

The Altean nurse flushed at the formality and left which made Gyrgan chuckle, “You’re quite the gentleman, Hunk!” Gyrgan stared back at the child with an amused look on his face, “How are you feeling?”

“My throat is still dry.”

“That’s to be expected.” Trigel interjected. She rose up from her seat. She had realized, it was time for her to go back to her people. Gyrgan and Hunk needed to talk alone and she did not want to interfere.

“Where are you going?” Gyrgan asked. Hunk looks towards Trigel’s direction and frowned. Trigel offered both of them a smile. The Dalterion walked towards Gyrgan and pats him on the shoulder, “Good Luck and do tell me what happens later on. I believe this conversation involves the two of you and the two of you alone.” With that, she exits the room.

“What is going on?”

Gyrgan took a deep breath. He sat down on the chair next to Hunk. The nurse came back with the water and left again. She made sure to wave goodbye as she left the room.

“Gyrgan?” The quiet atmosphere was starting to scare him. Gyrgan seemed really serious now. Almost sad, even. Gyrgan took his hand into his which made him jump. He relaxed shortly afterwards.

“Do you remember anything back on Earth?”

Hunk frowned at the mention of Earth. He tried to think back to what had happened before Gyrgan had found him. He remembered only very little. He was with his mother and, they were alone.  He remembered his mother ushering him into a nearby closet and closing the door. Her screaming and then boom.

The house shook and rubble fell on him.

“Mom is gone.”

“Hunk---”

Hunk wiped his face furiously as the tears stream down his face, “Mom is gone. They hurt her, I know they did.”

“Hunk.” Gyrgan brought Hunk close to him, “I'm sorry. I'm so sorry.”

“I want my mom!”

“I know and I'm sorry. I'm so sorry.” He soothed. He didn't know what to say at this point. He wished he arrived on Earth sooner. Maybe, he could have saved his mother.

“I have nowhere to go.” Hunk buried his head into Gyrgan’s chest as he sobbed uncontrollably. He had no home. His mother is gone.  Where would he go after this?

Gyrgan sighs gently. He will take the child and raise him as his own if Hunk would let him of course. It was the child’s decision as well. He would let him make that choice. It was the least he could do.

“Hunk.”

He remained buried into his chest. Sobbing. Gyrgan is patient with him. He had been through enough as it is. The poor boy lost his loved one’s over the invasion and Gyrgan will make sure that they will pay for their crimes. He will have to talk to Alfor about the consequences at a different time.

“Hunk, Child. Look at me.”

“It’s Malosi.”

“What?” He tilts his head in confusion, “I thought it was Hunk--”

“It’s my nickname. Mama gave it to me.”

“Ah. Malosi. What does it mean?”

“Strength in Samoa.” Gyrgan became even more confused. What was a Samoa? Was this another planet-

“There are islands on Earth.” Hunk looked up at Gyrgan. His eyes red and puffy, “I’ve only been there several times. We mostly stayed home.”

“Malosi.” Gyrgan began; rubbing the child’s back, “I wanted to ask you something.”

“Y-Yes?” Hunk stammered under his words. He wiped his tears away. This time a little more gently than before.

“I would like to tell you first that you think about it before you decide. But, I wanted to ask you if you would like to live with me in my home planet? I promise. It is nice and no harm will ever come to you. You will be under my protection at all times.”

“You want to take me?” Hunk asked. If it meant, he would be safe with him. The guy who rescued him back on Earth and made sure he was taken care of. Who wasn’t like the aliens that hurt his mother and almost killed him. He didn’t know what to think. He wasn’t ungrateful and to be honest, he seemed like a nice, kind hearted man.

That also brought up a big question. There were other planets? I mean. He guessed the answer was yes, since those aliens invaded his home and he was another planet right now. If the circumstances were different. He would have been amazed at the fact that there were aliens and other planets with different kinds of species.

“Is your planet nice?”

“Yes, it’s nice and warm. Sometimes  _too warm_. I guess it depends on the area. My people are really nice.” Gyrgan smiled softly at Hunk, “Maybe, when you’re feeling up to it, I’ll take you.”

“No dangerous monsters?”

“No dangerous monsters.” He reaffirmed. Letting go of Hunk so he may rest, “I can promise you that.”

“Can we” Hunk started. He rubbed his arms out of nervousness, “do a memorial for my mama? I think she would want that.”

“Of course, I’ll make the arrangements as soon as I can.”  Gyrgan took note of that. It wouldn’t bring closure to him. It’ll help. He will make sure the ceremony of the dead will go as smoothly as possible, “Anything else?”

Hunk shook his head. A yawn escapes from his mouth. That was the cue for him to head on home. He will be back in the morning for him. The nurses will take good care of him in his absence. When, he made his move to leave. Hunk leaned forward and grabbed his hand, “Don’t leave.”

“It will be okay--”

“I’m afraid to be alone. Please stay.”

He sat back without any more hesitation, “I will stay as long as you want. You must promise that you’ll rest, okay? You have to get your sleep.”

“You won’t leave?” Hunk questioned.  

“I won’t leave. I’m going to be right here waiting for you.”

Reassured. Hunk got himself comfortable on the bed. Curling himself up into a little ball. As promised, Gyrgan did not leave from his spot. Preferring to watch the child sleep. Perhaps when he is called in for a mission is when he needed to leave. He didn’t know when that will be and quite frankly. He didn’t want to dwell on it for too long. Gyrgan watched quietly as Hunk finally closed his eyes. A soft snore soon followed.

“Good night, young one.”

**Author's Note:**

> I probably missed a lot errors. And I just can't see em. *lies around* I'm working on another fic atm. Thanks for reading!


End file.
